


Little Devil

by generictripe



Category: Higurashi no Naku Koro ni | Higurashi When They Cry
Genre: F/M, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 12:48:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5005363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/generictripe/pseuds/generictripe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"What are you...wearing?"</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Devil

"What are you...wearing?"

Mion looked at him, sheer confusion and embarrassment coloring her face crimson. Her (kind of sort of) boyfriend stood in front of her in the tiniest devil costume (a pair of underwear and horns) she had ever seen, complete with a sparkly pitchfork.

"This wasn't a punishment,Keiichi,"she sputtered, squirming in her modest witch dress. 

"But," his looked of shame turned to horror as he spoke, "you said to get into costume?"

Mion put a hand to her forehead, steadying her breathing. "I meant for Halloween! Not for the card game last night!"

Keiichi froze, "But..."

"Just...",she muttered, turning her blushing face away from him,"Please change. Trick or treaters don't need to see...that."


End file.
